Creation of Prime
by Optimus is Bae 17
Summary: A young femme follows Bumblebee to earth, but ends up in Qatar and meet Lennox and his team. They become friends and go on an adventure. Read as she make's new friends, discover secrets and learn
1. Crash landing

: Cybertronian/Bumblebee speech:

"Normal"

Optimus P.O.V

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not of where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late.

General Nation

A metier fell to a rotating green and blue planet, but this wasn't just a normal space rock metier, oh no, this was an atominous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. It entered into the atmosphere of the planet and started to burn up, rock began to break off; leaving a metal shell. It landed in Qatar and transformed into a giant female looking robot. She stood up and looked around  
: Bumblebee: she shouted in her home language.  
She heard shooting and trekked up a sand dune towards the noise. She looked over the dune and saw a Decepticon shooting at a bunch of organics and they were shooting back. The organics were shouting in a different language, she quickly hacked into the satellite in the planets orbit and downloaded the language before jumping into action. She ran towards the Decepticon while shooting at him  
"What the Hell, another one" a human known as Robert Epps shouted over all the shooting  
"At least she's not trying to shoot at us" his friend known as William Lennox replied.  
The female robot jumped on the Decepticon, shot it in its back and flipped. It howled with pain and stabbed its tail in her shoulder when she landed  
: Not only do I get to kill the squishies for Blackout; I also get to kill the creation of the last prime: the Decepticon hissed with glee.  
The Decepticon yanked its tail out of her only for her to turn around and start shooting it with upgraded weapons. She kept shooting until she hit its tail, which fell off, and borrowed away  
: Coward: she shouted before collapsing to her knees. The two humans from earlier walked up to her cautiously  
"Hey Lennox, Epps, what are you doing? That thing could kill you" one of the soldiers said  
"I don't think she wants to kill us. Otherwise she would have done it by now" Lennox replied  
"She?" Epps raised an eyebrow  
"She looks like a she" Lennox replied and looked towards the robot "You are a she right?" he asked and the robot nodded  
"What are you?" Epps asked  
"I am an atominous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, otherwise known as an Autobot." She answered  
"And what was that?" Lennox asked as well  
"That was a Decepticon, their mission is to take over the universe and enslave all life" she replied  
"That doesn't sound too nice" Epps but before they could ask any more questions, the female Autobot fell to the ground unconscious. The humans had no clue as to what to do now, they stood there looking at her but jumped when a beam shot out and scanned over Lennox's body and disappeared. Suddenly the female Autobot began to transform, when it was done all that was left was a naked young girl about the age of fourteen years old. Everyone looked away from her out of respect  
"Epps go into my bag and get some clothes" Lennox asked him and Epps did what he was asked. Lennox took a T-shirt and combat trousers that Epps gave to him and put them on the girl. A helicopter came to get them and anybody that is injured; they were the ushered into a U.S Air Force plane. They put the girl on a medical cot and waited for her to wake up.


	2. Sector seven

: Cybertronian/ Bumblebee speech:

"Normal"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Nation

Lennox, Epps and other soldier crowded around an examination table with the Decepticons tail on it  
"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armour. Look at the scorch mark where the female robot hit."  
"Melted right through" Lennox said and turned to Epps "Hey, come with me and see if we can try and wake up the girl again" Lennox asked and Epps nodded. They walked over to the medical cot where a young girl with black hair and tanned face with freckles lay  
"What do we call her" Lennox asked but Epps shrugged  
"Hey, miss robot now human, wake up" Epps tried and Lennox hit him but they also saw her start to wake up.

Girls P.O.V

"Hey, miss robot now human, wake up" I heard a human from earlier, I opened my optics to see the humans I saved from the Decepticons, but they looked bigger  
"Um, have you got bigger or something" I asked but they shook their helms  
"I think you should look in the mirror" the dark skinned (Not trying to be racist, I promise) human held up a circular object, I looked at it and saw my reflection, but not my normal one. I saw a young human face with light dots and black wires on top of my helm. I screamed.  
Every human covered their audio receptors and started to panic  
"Whoa, miss, please can you calm down" asked the human with the same colour wiring on his helm as me and I did what he asked  
"So miss robot now human, you got a name" What's a name, I looked at him weirdly  
"What's a name?" I asked  
"Um well, my name is William Lennox and this is Bobby Epps, but you can call us Lennox or Epps" Oh so they mean a designation  
"My designation is Shadowmist Pax but you can call me Shadow or Mist" I told them  
"Okay then, um, those guns of yours, how hot are they?" Epps questioned and it took me a moment to think  
"They're as hot as sabot rounds" I smiled as they gaped at me.  
Epps whistled "Dam girly, that's some guns you got there" I nodded and shrugged  
"Yeah well, that's what happens when you have a trigger happy weapon specialist uncle who like to upgrade any weapon he can get his servos on" I replied happily, but then I remembered something "Do not tell my carrier, he will dismantle me and then sell me for parts." I asked but they didn't understand  
"What's a carrier?" Lennox asked and I sat there thinking for a moment  
"Um, it's a mother" I said but that confused them even more  
"But didn't you say he?" Epps asked  
"Our biology is slightly different from yours, in ours there are two types of mechs or men as you say, there are normal mechs and there are carrier mechs" I told them and they seem to catch on. I got off the medical berth I was on and we all walked to the Decepticons tail I shot off  
"Hey, aren't sabot rounds hot-loaded for, like a 6,000-degree magnesium burn?" Lennox suddenly asked Epps  
"Close to it. It melt tank armour" Epps answered  
"So this metal skin reacts to extreme heat" as soon as Lennox said that, the Decepticons tail suddenly jumped up and stabbed the table where Epps servo used to be before he pulled it away just as it stabbed the table.  
"Oh, I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" Epps shouted  
"This thing is wicked" Lennox exclaimed excitedly, pointing at it. He turn to Epps  
"All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all gunships, go" Lennox ordered and the turned to me "All right alien girl, we're landing in about 10 minutes and whatever you do, don't say where you come from. You got that" I nodded at him and we take our seats. We had decided that if a human were to ask for my designation, it would be Misty Pax.

Once we landed and got outside, a male human came up to us  
"Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go" the male shouted, picked up Lennox's bag and ushered us into some vehicles, they then ushered us into some aircraft with these giant rotors on the top after it. I was about to get on with Lennox but a human stopped me  
"That one's full I'm afraid, but there is an extra seat in the other one" he said politely and put me on another rotor thingy with four young-ish looking humans  
"What did they get you for?" the blonde female asked  
"Um, I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" Wait did he say alien robot, that must be Bumblebee, so that means this is Sam Witwicky. The female looked towards me  
"What did they get you for sweetie?" she asked, I sat there deciding whether or not to tell her, even though Lennox told me not to tell anyone, I can't not say that I know Bumblebee and not tell them how so I told her  
"Um, I crash landed on Earth looking for Bumblebee and met a team of humans, I got injured and when I passed out I somehow turned into a human" I smiled and nodded at her but they all looked dumbstruck  
"So you're an Autobot" Sam asked me and I nodded. Once the rotor thingy landed I jumped out and walked straight the Lennox and Epps as they lined up and Epps shouted commands  
"Team Attention! Present Arms" they all saluted so I quickly did the same. An older human came along and stood in front of Lennox  
"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your Intel. Excellent work" he thanked  
"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?" Lennox asked  
"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them." He told them "But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up" he said. We were led down a tunnel with a human who was a total aft in my optics  
"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs" the aft said  
"NBEs?" Epps asked  
"Non-biological extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms" he looked at Epps and carried on walking  
"What you're about to see is totally classified" the other human said while looking at us, then turned his helm. I looked up and saw every bots nightmare: Megatron  
"Dear God. What is that" the older humans asked  
"We think" said the human that just talked to us "When he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Then the aft spoke up  
"We call him NBE- One."  
"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."Sam said  
"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Then the aft spoke up again  
"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it" he got in Sams face-plate so I stepped  
"Well, we call you fleshies so it works both ways" I smiled while Lennox face-palmed  
"Well little girl, in case you haven't noticed, you're a human so you are a 'fleshie' too" aft bit back  
"But I wasn't created like this, bite back on that on!" I said smugly  
"And you didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The older human from earlier asked  
"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." I don't even know who is who with these humans; I can't remember this one's name. I think it was bani-something all well  
"Well, you got one now." The older human replied  
"So why earth?" Lennox asked looking up, but he then looked to me  
"It's the All Spark." I said at the same time as Sam and we looked at each other before looking back at Mega-bucket  
"All Spark? What is that" the older human asked  
"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr NBE one here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan" Sam said and crossed him arms looking at Megatron. I looked up towards him and felt my spark tugging towards him but I just chose to ignore it and looked back towards the humans and the aft  
"Are you sure about that?" the aft asked  
"Yeah" Sam replied before realising something "You guys know where it is, don't you?" he asked looking at bani - his new name since I couldn't remember his actual one.  
"Follow me" was all he said.


	3. My new friends and my old one

: Cybertronian/ Bumblebee speech:  
"Normal" 

Shadowmist P.O.V

Bani and the aft led us to a room with a window, and out that window was the creator of Cybertron: The Cube. Sam whistled at the sight  
"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A Perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone any alien species on the outside." Bani explained  
"Wait, back up." The blonde female said "You said the dam hide the Cube's Energy. What kind exactly?" she asked  
"Good question" bani said and led us to another room with a small loominated blue box  
"Please step inside. They have to lock us in." I wasn't sure who said that but I stood next to Epps as he looked at the wall  
"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked but I had no idea who the Freddy Krueger was  
"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" the chubby human made slashing noises and swiped three digits in the air laughing "Right? That's Wolverine!" He looked back at the other humans but they weren't laughing  
"That's very funny" the aft said sarcastically but then asked the group "Anybody have any mechanical device? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"  
"I got a phone" the chubby human tossed his device to the aft and the aft put it in the Box open  
"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." He closed the box and we all put on our visor things as the box activated.  
"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." The aft said as he activated it. There was a flash and I felt a tingle go through me and the words Weapons activated came across my optics. I smiled to myself as I did a dance of joy inside my helm

I looked back towards the box while taking my visor off, the device transformed into a sparkling  
: What are you? Where am I? If you don't let me out, I will break the box, I will: the sparkling threatened, but I found it adorable  
"Mean little sucker, huh" the aft smirked  
"That thing is freaky!" the blonde female exclaimed.  
"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer bunny from hell, huh?" the aft said but I glared at him. The sparkling had had enough trying to smash the box so instead he got out a gun and started shooting like a maniac  
"He's breaking the box" the aft said as he picked p a device to kill the sparkling but I slapped it out of his servo  
"Don't you dare offline a sparkling, he's just scared, he just said so" I said and walked over to the hatch  
"Little girl, that thing will kill you" the aft said and went to pick up the button until I transformed my arm into my normal blaster  
"Yeah and if you kill it, I will kill you" I threatened as everybody looked at me in shock.

The sparkling stopped shooting the box and was looking at me with interest, I opened the box and put my servo and spoke softly  
: It's Okay, I won't hurt you, I'm a youngling just like you, It's okay: The sparkling slowly stepped onto my servo and I brought him to my chassis. He cuddled into my chassis while his optics turned blue, I also deactivated my blaster and held him close  
"See I told you, he was scared" I glowered toward the aft.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and we knew what had happened  
Gentlemen and ladies, they know the Cube is here." The old human said Bani pressed a button to talk to another human  
"Banachek. What's going on" Ah so that's his designation  
~Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power... ~ a worried voice came over  
"What?" Banachek asked  
~...and the backup generator is just not going to cut it. ~ Lennox rushed to Banachek  
"Do you have an arms room?" Banachek nodded and quickly took us to it. Lennox and his team started to suit up and I followed  
"Whoa, you're not gonna let this little girl arm herself with guns are you" the aft asked  
"They're not going to stop me and neither are you" I said putting star- the designation I gave the sparkling- on my shoulder-plate as I loaded a gun  
"Forty millimetre sabot rounds on that table!" the aft shouted as we all suited up suddenly the light flicker again and there was a rumble. Sam walked to the aft and stood in front of him  
"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam said, well thank to thinking of me.  
"Your car? It's confiscated." The aft said as he started to load up some sabot rounds  
"Then unconfiscate it." Sam argued"  
"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" the aft argued back  
"You don't know." Sam said  
"Maybe you know, but I don't know." He argued, I was getting sick of this  
"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam asked  
"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." He shouted, then Lennox grabbed him and pinned him to the table  
"Take him to his car" he ordered and got his gun out and pointed it to a male who aimed at him "Drop it" he said. I got my human gun out and my upgraded sabot round blaster out  
"Drop your weapon soldier." The aft said "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" the aft asked  
"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox replied  
"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." The aft ordered but we stayed where we were  
"S-Seven doesn't exist" Epps said  
"Right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox said looking at him  
"I'm gonna count to five. Okay" the aft tried but Lennox pointed his gun at the afts chassis  
"Well I'm gonna count to three." He threatened but then I piped in  
"I'm not gonna count at all, it's if you don't take him to Bumblebee, I'm gonna blow your processor out with my upgraded blaster or you take us to Bumblebee and you get to live" I smiled with my blaster pointed at him  
"Simmons" the old human said  
"Yes, sir?" he looked towards him  
"I'd do what he says, losing's really not an option for these guys and I think the girl will take up on her threat." He said and I smiled at the old human and he smiled back. Simmons AKA the aft looked back and forth between us before speaking  
"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." He said and we ran through the hall and through a large pair of doors, I saw bumblebee strapped to a berth getting frozen and zapped  
"Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam and Banachek told the humans holding him down and they did.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked "They didn't hurt you, right" he asked but bumblebee pointed his blaster at us  
"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." He told him but he still kept his gun on us so I stepped in  
: Bumblebee, put your blaster down now or I will kick your aft back to Cybertron: I threatened which made him stop and put his face-plate guards up  
: Shadowmist?: he asked and I nodded : What in Primus' designation are you doing here: he asked and I froze and smiled sweetly  
"Shall we just go to the All Spark first before asking me why I'm here" I said in English and we walked into the chamber with the Cube. I walked up to it first and put my arms up. I began transforming and soon I was back to my normal self, Star also transformed into a youngling that came to my hip, he looked up to me in wonder. Bumblebee walked up to the Cube and put his servos up to shrink the Cube.  
"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." After Epps said that Bumblebee put his servos on the Cube and it began to fold in on its self until it was able to fit in his servo. Bumblebee looked towards the humans while playing a female voice over the radio  
"Message from Starfleet, Captain." And then changed station "Let's get to it."  
"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission city is 22miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox suggested and we agreed  
"Good! Right." The old human said  
"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." He pointed out  
"This place must have some kind of radio link!" the old human said "Yes. Shortwave, CB."  
"Right, yes." Simmons agreed  
"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word to them." Lennox told them before turning to his team "Let's move!" he ordered and it was then it that I remembered a little, tiny piece of information  
"Um, Lennox?" I asked looking down at him  
"Yes" he answered looking up  
"I can't transform" I told him and everyone looked at me  
"What do you mean you can't transform? You just did and you did it in Qatar" He asked  
"I don't even know how I did that and I had the Cube's help with this one, but I can't transform into my alt mode for a few more human years" I told him. Everybody looked at me gobsmacked before Simmons the aft said  
"In the alien archive, sir!"  
"The alien..." the old human was about to say  
"There's an old Army radio console." He told him  
"Will it work?"  
"Anything's possible!" Simmons said, exaggerating over the fact that the Cube had shrunk down  
"All right, Sam, get it in the car!" Lennox ordered  
: Shadowmist, you stay here and protect the humans from Megatron, in case he comes in here looking for the Cube: Bumblebee told me and I nodded. My carrier is going to be so angry when he finds out.  
"Mr Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, Okay?" Lennox shouted  
"Affirmative" Mr Secretary said and ran to down the hall. I started to head down a different direction and the humans stopped  
"Where are you going?"Simmons the aft asked and I looked at him  
"I'm going to hold off Megatron as long as I can to give Lennox and Bee time. Look after Star for me" I told them and ran toward the hangar with Megatron in.


	4. Mission city

Shadowmist's P.O.V

As I ran into the hangar I saw Megatron break free from the humans roaring, I also felt the tugging in my spark from before. I don't know how or why I'm drawn to him, but I am  
"I am Megatron." I heard him say and I activated my weapons and walked into his sight before he started to kill the humans. He looked at me and evilly smiled  
"Well prime, it looks like you've gotten smaller with age." he teased  
"Actually, he's gotten taller and so have I." I told him and took a closer look at me  
"Well, well, well, Prime's little sparkling is all grown up and think she can take me on. You are either very brave or very foolish, youngling." he growled and I smirked  
"Actually, I'm just acting as the distraction." I smiled cheekily and shot at Megatron. Megaton grabbed me and transformed so that I was on top of him and started flying down the tunnel we first arrived at. I clung tightly as he flew towards the dam and transformed with my arm within his grip  
"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." I heard Starscream say from a ridge  
"Where is the Cube" Megabucket growled  
"The humans have taken it" Starscream then said  
"You have failed me yet again, Starscream. Get them!" Megatron ordered and Starscream flew away "As for you, you're coming with me so I can tear your spark out in front of your sire" he growled but I looked at him confused  
"Prime youngling, Prime" he shook me but I shook my helm  
"He's my carrier" I told him and he looked confused but then looked over my frame once more; a look of delight crossed him face-plate  
"Oh this is good, youngling you may have just saved your life" he laughed  
"How so" I asked looking at him  
"Do you know, who your sire is" he asked and I shook my helm, he laughed "Well maybe you should take a closer look at your features" he said before transforming with me on him and he flew towards mission city with me clinging on top of him.

Optimus' P.O.V

We drove towards the Cube's co-ordinates but I had a transmission from Bumblebee  
; Sir, we are heading in your direction with the Cube; I was relieved that my scout was okay and proud the he had retrieved the Cube. I saw Bumblebee's alt mode come up the road with humans behind him, I did a 180 degree turn and the other Autobots did also  
; Sir, I would also like to tell you who I saw there as well; Bumblebee said over the main com  
; Who did ya see Bee, was i' ah femme?; Jazz laughed  
; Well she's a femmling; Bumblebee replied  
; Who was it Bumblebee?; I asked dreading the answer  
; It was Shadowmist, she followed me to Earth; Bumblebee answered and the com went silent  
; Where is she Bee?; I asked very calmly  
: Um, she's at Hoovers dam where the Cube was, looking after some humans that are trying to get the Air Force; Bee replied slowly. If I survive this battle, my youngling and I need to have a long talk.

Shadowmist P.O.V

I held on tightly as Megatron sped up, heading for mission city. I also thought about what he asked me and I took a good look at myself, I look a lot like my carrier but I also noticed some parts like my chassis looked familiar but I couldn't figure out where I saw them. Megatron transformed over the city and landed in an alley I jumped off him and ran as quick as I can before Megatron could grab me  
: Run all you want youngling, you will find out the truth about your heritage and come back to me: he growled as I kept running. As I got closer towards the shooting I could hear Ratchet  
"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" I saw Jazz get shot by Megatron and fall to the ground but jumped back on him when Megatron transformed. I followed them until I saw him land on a building  
"That all you got Megatron?" Jazz asked  
"Come here, little cretin" Megatron picked Jazz up by his ped but Jazz shot him twice in the knee  
"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz asked  
"No. I want two" Megatron replied about to rip him apart but I shot my upgraded blaster at his servo, making him let Jazz go. Megatron yelled in pain but the growled looking around to find out who shot at him, his optics landed on me, but he just ignored me and flew away. I ran over to Jazz and saw him moaning in pain  
"You okay Jazz?" I asked helping him up. He looked up at me through his visor  
"Your carrier is real mad at ya, ya know." He said and I nodded helping him to Ratchet. Once we got there I saw Lennox and Epps fighting some Decepticons and Sam running with the Cube in his servos toward a building with Ratchet and Ironhide protecting him from Starscream. I decided to help Lennox and his team, I transformed my servo into my normal blaster as I didn't want my carrier seeing me with it and started shooting along with Bumblebee, who was strapped to a truck with no legs. I ran alongside him and he looked at me with surprise, and then with anger  
: I thought I told you to stay with the humans: he said  
"No you said to protect them from Megatron and so I did but I accidently caught a ride as well, but they're safe from Megatron now anyway" I said before shooting at another Decepticon. I ran up to the Decepticon and started shooting at his helm along with Bumblebee and the Decepticon fell into the wall dead. Bumblebee held up his mask gingerly looking at the soldiers, Mikaela hopped out of the driver's seat and walked around to Bumblebee  
"Nice shot" she complimented the both of us  
"That tank is definitely dead now." One of the soldiers said  
"All right, let's go! We got business!" they said as they ran. I thought I would try something, I closed my optics and thought about being a human and when I opened them I was. I ran behind Lennox as they came to a stop as a Decepticon transformed and started heading toward Megatron and my carrier fighting. Wait, my carrier, I am so dead  
"Fighter jets in 60 seconds." Epps said to Lennox and then turned to the radio "We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."  
"Hey. Bring the rain. All right? All right, let's kill these." Lennox whispered. Epps and a few soldiers ran to the other side of the street  
"Move, move, move! Remember, aim low." A soldier said, I quickly joined them and piped in  
"Armour's weak under the chassis, sorry, chest." I told them. Lennox ran to the abandoned motorcycle and picked it up and started it while the other soldiers positioned over the street. Epps pointed a green laser at the Decepticon lower leg  
"Target marked. Still waiting." Epps said into the radio and I could hear a voice come through  
~Time on target, 20 seconds. ~ Lennox got on the motorcycle and positioned it behind the Decepticon.  
"F-22s, we're still waiting." Epps said as he aimed the laser a little higher but the Decepticon moved so he could see the laser and looked behind him to see the humans. He aimed his weapons at us  
"Move out!" Epps shouted and got up quickly and got out of the way just as the Decepticon stop at us "Incoming!" Epps yelled and Lennox started the motorcycle and started driving it forward towards the Decepticon, dodging humans and vehicles until he got closer he pushed the motorcycle out of the way and was sliding under the mechs peds, shooting at him yelling and laughing. He was enjoying that way too much if you asked me, but then again, it did look fun. The Decepticon fell to the ground sparking  
"Run! Move!" Lennox ordered, still having an adrenaline rush. I looked toward my carrier and Megatron fighting and saw that my carrier was losing. I stood there debating on whether I should help him or not. I made my decision and transformed into my original form and ran towards Megatron. I shot my blasters at him while the humans did as well. Megatron tried to make a grab for Sam but my carrier tripped him up  
"I'll kill you" Megatron said to him, crawling to get him "Mine! All Spark!" he growled  
"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" I looked at my carrier shocked. He was going to offline himself "Sam! No, Sam!" my carrier banged his fist on the ground as Sam ran toward Megatron's and put the Cube in his chassis.


	5. Reunion

Shadowmist's P.O.V

As soon as the Cube adsorbed into Megatron's chest, Megatron stood up before groaning in pain and fell to the floor: Dead. I felt a little pain in my spark but it stopped after a second, my carrier stood up and walked over to Megatron.  
"You left me no choice" he said. The other Autobots came up to the scene, Ironhide was helping Jazz walk since he was almost torn in half. My carrier leaned down and got close to Sam's face  
"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt" my carrier said to him, then came beside my carrier without him knowing and spoke  
"And I thank you for not letting my carrier follow through with his foolish plan" I said and my carrier quickly stood up looking down at me  
"Shadowmist" he said before I jumped at him and latched onto his neck cables in a hug  
"I am never going to disobey your orders again, I missed you so much" I said to him and he held me tighter and then put me down. He held my shoulder-plates before flicking my audio receptor, to a normal bot this wouldn't hurt a lot, but me and my carrier have **EXTRA** sensitive audios, so you can guess my how much it hurt. I yelped and cradled my audio receptor  
"What was that for? I said I was sorry!" I asked rubbing it  
"You still are going to be punished for it. You are to help Ratchet every day for an orn and attend the very long and very boring lecture about responsibilities" my carrier said and I groaned. Mikaela then pulled up in the truck that had Bumblebee on the back.  
"Prime, we're lucky your youngling was here, either Jazz would not be here now" Ironhide told my carrier. My carrier looked towards me  
"It would seem that you don't need the lecture, you already know the number one responsibility, put everyone safety before your own" my carrier said and put his servo on my shoulder-plate before turning to everyone  
"We almost lost a great comrade but we have gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery." My carrier thanked. A new voice spoke up, one I haven't heard since I was a sparkling  
"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee asked  
"Permission granted, old friend." My carrier replied  
"You speak now?" Sam asked looking astonished  
"I wish to stay with the boy" Bee said looking at Sam then back to my carrier  
"If that is his choice." He carrier said and we looked at Sam. He nodded slightly  
"Yes" Sam replied. My carrier knelt down to Megatron's chassis and pulled a shard of the All Spark out of his melted spark. I looked at Megatron chassis and back to mine and it clicked to why Megatron spared me and wanted to know who my sire was. He is my Sire

Else where

"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

Optimus P.O.V

I stood on a cliff watching the Earths sunset; my youngling was sat next to a tree. She was exhausted and was falling into recharge  
"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. My creation proved herself today; she showed great courage and showed that she is worthy enough to become the next Prime. We live among the humans now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over then in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I sent this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."


	6. SEQUEL!

Hey guys I wanted to let you know that the sequel to Creation of Prime is up (My first properly completed story) I hope you all like it.

Spock is awesome 15


End file.
